west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Highcastle Library
Elena, the maiden with sunstruck hair who greets you as you enter the Castle directs you to the library. On the wall as you enter is a painting of a cheerful, sparkling young gnome. A formerly stuffy, frazzled middle aged half-elf shuffles quietly around the library in comfortable looking robes. "Hello, welcome to the Masonian Library of the Order of Haven, how can I help you?" He says as you come in. "Ahem... My name is Professor Everen Kovariæ, historian and curator of the library. Please make yourself comfortable. If you need help finding information about the Wilds or the creatures, entities, locations or factions within it, don't hesitate to ask." As you look around there's a variety of tomes and samples of the flora and fauna of the Wilds surrounding Haven. Books The Titles of the Books are as follows: * Oh, My God!: A Collection of the Various Gods & Goddesses and their Respective Pantheons * Grasslands Expeditions Ep 1: Blighted Beings and Dragon’s Maw * Grasslands Expeditions Ep 2: The Crypts of the Wight * Grassland Expeditions Ep3. The Raven Men and the Goblin Army * Poetry From the Haven Hinterlands * A Hero-for-Hire's Guide to the Grasstides: The Grasstides Bestiary (An encyclopedia on the various monsters that make the West Marches their Home) * The Haven Stones * Songs of the Grasstides * A Helping Hand: A How-To Guide on Herbalism & Healing * "Cosmic Origins: A Comparative Study of The Pre-Primordial Universe" by Everen Kovariae * A Note on Dyno Shipments Around Haven * A draft copy of "Surviving in the West Marches: A Practical Guide for Unlikely Adventurers" by Professor Everen Kovariae Artifacts There are other magical oddities placed on shelves around the library, which include: # A Bloodied Doll made of Sticks # The Upper Jaw of a Bear # A Fat Grub (Labeled "From Rukarno") # A Succubus Claw # A slain Twig Blight with the caption, "Collected at the Druid's Stump in south Hollowood." # A fragment of a Needle Blight with the caption, "Collected at the Druid's Stump in south Hollowood." # A small bag which contain ashes with the caption, "Remains of Druid's Stump in south Hollowood." # Two vials of crystal clear water with the caption, "Psychedelic Water from Hope's Pool Party." # Two small mannequins with the caption, "Animated, acted out a play, then attacked at Celestial Theater in NE Grasstides. Controlled by a puppet without master." # A large hooked arm-claw from a hook horror "Collected from the Scythe Temple" # A large minotaur horn "Taken from the 'Scythe Temple' by Surge, Ayli, Breki, Gaelen, and Professor Kovariae. A minotaur guard commander of the risen Taurus Lord of the Smoke Passage." # 12 thing pointed teeth "Taken from a toothed Ooze that swallowed Professor Kovariae and Niblin, almost killing them, in the Slime Pit." # 4 Stone samples fractured to show their unusual internal structure. "Grasstide 'stones' are not actually stone. They are the subject of ongoing research." Standing at the center of these items is a lit purple candle and placed it in front of an Order of Haven emblem. "In memory of..." Placed at the center of the Library is a wooden cage with magical runes etched into it. A placard reads, "Do not touch without consultation with Duscias, Wrenn, or Caldrim." Category:Locations Category:Guilds